Summer Camp
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: Sequel from "Until Next Time" Erza went to the Camp Dragneel with her little sister, Kagura. Kagura exclaim that the one she likes and helped her before was in here and that's the reason she came here and went into the camp even though she hates stuff like that. But who would have thought, the one that helped Kagura was... Him. Copyrighted from LaynaPanda. Many pairings inside!
1. Chapter 1

_**The sequel for "Until next Time" is in here! Yay! Sorry the Multi-chapter plan failed ;( My head can't think of any ideas for the second chapter. Read it first before read this. Don't worry, I never write anything rated M so it's K+ ^^ Stick with K+ because I hate stuff like that. And anywayyyyyy, this is the copyrighted from LaynaPanda's story called "Camp Dragneel" Check that out guys! IT'S AMAZING! And it's a Nalu while my version is Jerza. There's slight Jerza everywhere though^^ **_

**Disclaimer: ****I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail. This story is mine though. I won't let anyone have it!**

**The Credits Go To LaynaPanda**__

**Erza's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of packing stuff when I heard someone call me. "Erza-nee! We're going now!" I heard Kagura, my little sister call. "W-Wait a minute!" I shout as I dash out my room. Before I went into the car, I glance at my house again. _"For 3 months…." _I thought.

"What are you doing Erza-nee?! We're going to be late!" Kagura whined. "Sorry, sorry. I'm going in now." I answer as I quickly went inside the car. For 3 months I'll be leaving my house. Why? That is… I'm going to my first camp!

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"No way in hell, old hag!" Natsu shout as he run out the room. "Natsu!" Grandine shout but Natsu pretend didn't hear. Suddenly, Natsu's scarf was pulled, making him can't run leaving his scarf. "Just give up already. We have to go because mother and father already promised everyone we'll go." A boy with a blue hair sigh. "O-Ow! No way! Last year was more than enough for me!" Natsu refused.

"Don't you see that sea of girls?! Jellal, you hate it too!" Natsu try to convice his cousins.

"The differences is I'm not going wild like you." Jellal explain.

"Well I hate it so it can't be helped right?!"

"Well, well. It's just 3 months camp so why not, Natsu-nii?" Wendy ask with a smile. "No way! Jellal should go with you Wendy! He's the most helpful anyway!" Natsu refuse once again. "No way! The girls are all whining about how much they want to see you again." Grandine smack Natsu, making Natsu faint.

"Alright, let's go now. Igneel are waiting in the car." Grandine walk out the room while carrying Natsu. "Will Natsu-nii is going to be mad because of this?" Wendy looks worried. "Well, you should be the last person he would hate so don't worry." Jellal assured.

**Back To Erza….**

**Erza's P.O.V**

Thanks goodness there's no traffic at all. Everything went as planned. "We're here." Grandpa Rob told me and my little sister who quickly went outside the car. "No that reminds me, what's making you want to go here so badly?" I ask to Kagura who seems like looking around. "I-It's nothing! I just want to know how fun camp can be!" Kagura answer but she obviously lying.

"Really? But you hate those stuff right? Get dirty and stuff." I tried to make sure once more. "W-well…" She looks away. "Well then, I'm going to leave now alright? Have fun. Don't forget to call me oftenly." Grandpa Rob warned and told the driver of the Taxi to drive again.. "Have a safe trip." I waved my hand to say goodbye. "So, how long are you planning to lie?" I ask to Kagura who stands beside me. Kagura look at me with her 'you-knew-after-all' face. "W-well…. Don't tell mom or dad about this alright?" Kagura is fidgeting. "A-Actually…. You see….. I want to see someone in here that help me last time." Kagura explain.

"Help you?" I ask, confused. Kagura take a deep breath before start talking again, "You remember when I went to the mall with Milliana right?" Kagura ask and I nod. "Actually, I got lost that time. But! Don't tell granpa Rob? They won't let me go again otherwise!" Kagura warned. "I won't, I won't." I smile.

"After that, someone help me to find Milliana. But I never asked his name neither know him because he left after that." Kagura explain. "Then, how do you know he's here?" I ask, confused. "Well…. I saw in the TV last time that there's a camp named 'Camp Dragneel' and I saw his face in there." Kagura answer. "So that mean, he's the son of the camp owner or something?" I ask and Kagura shook her head. "I don't know either." She answer.

"Kya! Natsu-kun and Jellal-kun already arrived!"

"It's true! Wah! Natsu-kun ran away."

"Let's chase them!"

I almost jump as I saw that sea of humans… No, sea of girls running to my side. "Jellal already arrived?!" Kagura looks so happy and run with them. "W-Wait Kagura!" I call but she didn't hear. If she got all excited like this….. It's going to be bad….

"Kagura…. Where are you?" I walk around as I I search for Kagura. I sigh, "This way and we won't be able to get into the room…." I mumbled. "Something's wrong?" I heard someone ask, and I saw a pretty…. Like _pretty _girl with a silver hair smile at me. Wait, I think I saw her in magazine before. "Mirajane?!" I ask and she smile.

"I'm going to be the staff that helps around in this camp though. Nice to meet you." She smile. Kagura is such a big fan of her! Well, not me. I don't have time for that and not interested in those stuff anyway. "Well… I'm searching for my sister…." I explain. "You sister is lost?" She ask and I shook my head. "She run after heard something like 'Jellal' or something like that." I answer. "Oh… It's no wonder though."

"Everyone might go to _that _place if it's Jellal…" Mira looks like she's thinking hard. "That place?" I ask, confused and curious at the same time. "Well, let's go. I might know where is your sister right now." Mira smile as she walk again, and I follow her.

**~After walking for a while~**

"Where is Jellal?!"

"I wanted to take a photo with him!"

"Jellal! Take a photo with me!"

A lot of crowd shouting, making Erza speechless. "I'm amazed enough he can stand that for 3 whole months. Seeing the crowds are enough to make me want to throw up." Erza compliment. All the fans are all around one place, circling and waiting for Jellal to come out, but he didn't. Jellal are in Dragneel's base. It's for safety so the fans can't get close and only the Dragneel's and Jellal can get in.

"Let's go!" Mira smile. "Huh? Aren't we going to search for my sister in that crowd?" Erza ask, confused. "Your sister isn't in here. Jellal just text me earlier, saying that he found a girl with a purple hair who said she was helped by him before." Mira explain. "T-That's…." Erza looks like figured it out. Mira nod, "might be your little sister. Let's go." Mira smile.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I followed Mira and I found out was in the backyard of the Dragneel's base. "I-Is it fine for us to barge in like that?" I ask, unsure. "It's alright. I'm one of the staff so it's okay. Or rather, I can enter the base when I wanted to." Mira explain. "W-wow." I'm truly amazed. Is become a staff really that something? Well, she's a model too after all. I'm more amazed that this 'Dragneel' family was friendly with one of the Top-Model in the whole world.

"You want to get in?" Mira ask. I think first, "Is Kagura really are in there?" I ask, making sure. "I'm not sure, but the possibility are high." She answer. "Then… I'll coming along too…" I answer. Let's just hope that this 'purple-haired' girl is really Kagura.

As we got in, there's one room with a big door. Like, BIG door and a butler opened the door. "Jellal?" Mira ask. Is it just me, or he seems familiar? "Ah, Mira. Do you know this girl?" Jellal ask, pointing at Kagura. "Kagura!" I called. "Erza-nee!" Kagura smile. "Run by yourself again and I'll Grandpa Rob." I threaten. "A-Alright! I'm sorry!" Kagura apologize and I sigh.

I saw that blue-haired boy with a red tattoo in his right eye. As I though, it is _him_! "AH! You are-"

_**So? How is it? And Hang cliff! No worry^^ I'm halfway doing my second chapter. Look forward alright? And once again, It IS the sequel of "Until Next Time" so don't worry^^ The second chapter will make it more clear. And again, CHECK "Camp Dragneel" owned by LaynaPanda! That's all^^ Look forward to the next chapter! Don't forget to leave a lovely review in the box below. I accept critcs too so don't worry^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! As promised, I'm back! Sorry for the hang cliff last time alright? This chapter had a lot of explanation inside so read it alright? And I recommend you read "Until Next Time" before reading this since it need an information from there a little. It's a one shot too so it won't take much time^^ AND! my big, big, biigggg thanks to DixyJackall and iloveikari for following my story^^ You guys are awesome. And, I'm a little depressed now because there's no one reviews... Is this story bad or something?I accept critics too you know. So why no one reviews?! Enjoy the story guys!**_

_**Disclaimer**__**: I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail  
**_

_**Credits goes to LaynaPanda.**_

_**Check the story guys, it's awsome I told you.  
**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"You are-" Erza looks shocked seeing Jellal.

"You are-" Jellal also look freaked out and pale.

"That creepy and freak guy!" Erza shout, while Jellal shout. "That violent girl!" at the same time.

"Huh? Erza-nee, you know Jellal?" Kagura ask. "Know…. He is the one that grab my arm when I was running at that time you know!" Erza shout. "Ah! You mean the time when you lose your school ID card?" Kagura ask, seems like remember now. "That's right!" Erza nod.

_***Flashback***_

"_**You are…." Jellal grab Erza's arm, surprised seeing her scarlet hair. "Excuse me?" Erza ask. "Sorry but, I don't like you. Could you please hands off me?" Erza brush off Jellal's hand. "Huh?" Jellal looks confused. "Well, you came to confess to me too right? Sorry but I don't know you." Erza said coldly and walk away. "W-Wait a minute!" Jellal try to grab Erza's arm once more time, but this time Erza kick him but Jellal dodge.**_

"_**I told you before, but hands off. And I don't know you, sorry." Erza repeated her words. "Hey! That's a rude behavior." Jellal shout. "Like I care! You're the one that tried to grab me, TWICE!" Erza stick her tongue out. "Ah! I'm late!" Erza quickly run, and accidentally dropped her school id. **_

"_**O-Oi wait!" Jellal tried to call but Erza didn't bug. Jellal look at her id card to know which school she is. "Erza… Scarlet?" Jellal looks surprised. **__"Ah! What a beautiful Scarlet hair!" __**Jellal almost shouted, remembering that time. **_

"_I see, you name is Erza? What is your last name?"_

"_Eh? You don't have a last name? Then, I'll help you!"_

"_**She had a scarlet hair, her name is Erza and her last name is…. Scarlet?" Jellal mumbled, and just realized it. "I'll pretend I didn't realize it for now." Jellal thought.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Hey you! You still had my school id right?! Give it back to me!" Erza pointed at Jellal. "School id… Ah…. I have them with me." Jellal answer with a don't-care tone, making Erza twitch. "It's on my room. Gouta, help her get it." Jellal ordered to one of the butler. "I understand." That butler bow. "This way, miss." That butler show the way. "Miss?" Erza mumbled.

As soon as the door closed, the room only left with Jellal, Kagura, and Mira.

"Thank you so much for your help last time! I never thought you were such a famous person." Kagura smile.

"…."

"Jellal?"

"…. Huh? Eh- Yeah? Sorry, can you say it again?" Jellal apologize.

"Is something the matter?" Kagura ask.

"Well…." Jellal look away and think hard, and then look at Kagura. "You see Kagura, is your sister EVER got a memory loss or something?" Jellal ask.

"W-Why all of a sudden you asked about Erza-nee?" Kagura asl, confused.

"Well, I'm just curious." Jellal answer.

Mira look with a shocked face, _'no way….' _Mira thought. But her emotions are in rainbow.

"W-Well…. Yeah… Sort of...

_***Flashback***_

_**Erza and Kagura are in the middle of playing in the park. Erza was still 11 back then. "Kagura, catch it!" Erza warned and she throw the ball. But Erza push it with too much strength, making the ball stopped in the middle of the road, making Kagura chased over it. Kagura pick the ball and didn't walk back, just stand in there, brushing the dust off the ball. "Kagura, watch out!" Erza shouted and push Kagura with her out the road. There's a truck driving sooo fast that the driver might be didn't saw that two kids.**_

_***End of Flashback***_

"Luckily, we didn't get into an accident. But Erza-nee hit a rock. After that, we went to the hospital since Erza-nee fainted, and the doctor said that she lost some of her memories." Kagura explain. "I-I see…" Jellal now understand everything.

"But the good things is, nothing is wrong with Erza-nee so it's not threaten her life, and she seems remember everything thoroughly too." Kagura is shining brightly. "That is good… But not for me…" Jellal mumbled and Mira hear it, even though Kagura didn't. "Did you said something, Jellal?" Kagura ask. "Nothing." Jellal answer and smile.

"But there is one thing that strange." Kagura looks serious all of a sudden. "W-What is it?" Jellal ask, curious. "Well… It seems like she forgot why she choose her last name as Scarlet, and when I recommend to change it, she said she doesn't want to." Kagura explain. "And why she doesn't want to?" Jellal ask.

"W-Well… She said that she's sure it was something important and related to something she forgotten, but I didn't see anything wrong with her." Kagura answer. Mira is speechless. Okay this is getting awkward… REALLY awkward….

"Miss! You need to change!" The butler half-shouted. "No I don't want to! Why should I?!" Erza shouted. They were outside the door, but it's really loud that it's heard from the inside too. "Why should I change clothes?!" Erza ask and shouted. After that, she barged in the room.

Kagura, we're going to our assignment shelter. Let's go." Erza grab Kagura's arm. "W-Wait a minute Erza-nee!" Kagura whined. "Miss! What about changing clothes? After all, your clothes were ruined because one of our maid are clumsy and tripped, making your clothes wet." The butler ask. "No need to!" Erza answer.

Jellal chuckled, "Really… She really do know how to ruin an awkward situation." Jellal compliment. "So she's the one you're talking about huh?" Mira smile. "Yup. Oh, and don't play matchmakers this time Mira. I'm serious." Jellal warned. "Eh?! That's no fun!" Mira whined.

**~And after the assignment~**

"What is wrong in this camp?! Aren't you assigning it wrong or something?!" Erza complain. "Just get over it already." Jellal sigh. "No way in hell! Why would I be in the same shelter as you?! No way I'm going to do that!" Erza complain. "Sorry. But there's nothing I can do. It's not me the one that assign the room…" The staff apologize.

"Even so, what kind of camp making a girl and a boy in the same shelter?! Aren't they worried?!" Erza ask, shouted. "Even if you say so…" The staff looks troubled. "There will be time when the staff go checking the shelter one by one so no need to worry." Mira smile and assure Erza.

"If you don't want it so bad, you can switch with your little sister you know. It seems like she's with a girl and she won't refuse too you know." Jellal suggested. "No way! Letting my cute, innocent little sister with you is more dangerous! I rather risk myself!" Erza shout. "Let's go. I want to quickly finished the packing." Erza walk away. Jellal sigh and Mira laugh a little.

**Erza's P.O.V**

I was in the middle of packing when I heard someone knock the door. "Coming!" I said as I open the door. And there shown 3 girls, it's my best friends in my school. "NO WAY!" We all said in a sync. I'm so happy! Lucy, Levy, and Juvia is in here?! "You're in here?!" I ask and honestly happy.

"Erza, what is it? The staff came to check us?" Jellal ask. "You're assigned with Jellal Fernandez?! How I wish I could be you!" Levy whined. "As long as it's wasn't Gray-sama, Juvia is fine." Juvia smile in relief. "Well, well. Come in first." I open the door wider. "Sorry for troubling." Lucy, Levy, and Juvia said in a sync.

"So? Who are you assigned with? I ask. "Well, I was with Natsu. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!" Lucy ask and sigh. "Why? Natsu is your childhood friends after all." I ask. "Well, I was assigned with Lissana actually, and Natsu with Kagura-chan! But Natsu keeps pestering the staff that he wants to be with me and…. The staff agreed since he's the son of the owner." Lucy sigh. "I guess I should thank you for that…." I smile in TRULY relief. It was a close call.

"Juvia and me are in the 4 people shelter." Levy explain. "Huh? There's no such things last year." Lucy confused. "Yeah there's none. But this year there is even though most is still 2 people." Levy explain. "Juvia is assigned with Gray-sama!" Juvia exclaim. "Juvia is so happy!" Juvia smile brightly. "And Gajeel…." Levy sigh. "Now that reminds me, it's your first camp right Erza?" Lucy ask and I nod.

Last year, I can't go since I was sick. Even though the 4 of us already agreed. But I know most of the people my friends told me since they told me as soon as the summer went by. I had some good friends indeed. For ex: Lucy found out that Natsu, her childhood friends and Gray was in this camp.

And Natsu was the son of the owner of this camp. Juvia saw Gray and 'love in a first sight' or so she says and she's got introduced by Lucy to Gray. So basically, Gray already know Juvia even though not too close. And Gajeel was mean or so to Levy, she says.

Suddenly, I felt the door was opened and I saw Jellal came in. "Ah… Were you all still chatting? Sorry then…" Jellal wanted to close the door again, but stopped by a… Pink haired boy? "Hey Jellal, is Luigi in here?" That boy grin. "Natsu?!" Lucy looks shocked. "Yo!" He grin. I see….. So he's the one that called Natsu. Doesn't look like an owner of this camp though….

"I want to chat with them in here, but if you still want to chat then we'll find another place." Someone with a dark-blue hair explain. And wait, is he doesn't had any shirts on? "Don't do things that unpolite in here please." I said in a monotone tone. "Huh?" He looks down and…. "Woah! When did I-" He search for his clothes… It seems… "Gray-sama is so charming…" Juvia is…. Blushing? And does she just say that guy is charming? This is Gray?! No way….

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"You can chat in here too if you want you know." Erza explain, making Jellal surprised. He come closer to Erza, making Erza is on her guard. "W-What is it?" She ask. Jellal placed his palm on her head and his. "Hm… Doesn't have a fever…" Jellal looks confused. "What is that supposed to mean?" Erza glare. "What? This girl is your level, Jellal?" There's a sound outside the door. "Oh! Finally you came, Gajeel-kun." Juvia smile. "Geehee…"

_**So? How is it? I didn't re-read it since I'm getting tired so… Sorry…. And I'm sort of depressed right now T^T No one reviews yet… It broke my heart so please reviews alright? And don't forget to check my facebook **_Ayuzawa Yume _**with a Fairy Tail picture as a display picture. I'll tell my updates, new story, ANYTHING about my stories and FF in there^^ I'll add some pictures too you know. And if you have a twitter, follow **_ ayuzawayume _**alright? I'll follback you so don't worry^^ Please, I need your support in those two social medias because I want to know how many people love my story. Oh right, you can request a story and chat with me too^^ And again, leave what you thought about this story before you left alright? Look forward to the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, I'm back with new chapter! *clap hands* Do you saw my other stories yet? I hope you already did^^ And, WOW! Unexpected things happens! I don't think people would already go and favorites/follow this story yet! Thanks guys! You're amazing^^ Oh right, forgot to tell the names. For Kathlinee and Gruvia Rocks for favorites and following my story^^ You two read my other stories too. I recognize you there~ And to IloveIkari, DixyJackall, and Angelic Demon Luna for following my story^^ Familiar name you have there. Now, enjoy this story! ^^**_

**CREDITS: ****LaynaPanda**

**Read it guys^^ She's awesome.**

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"G-Gajeel is going to join you guys too?" Levy ask. "Huh? Well, yes. There's still more but they still haven't come yet. There's some girls too you know." Gray explain. "No way….." Levy looks a little shocked. "Huh? Yo, Shorty." Gajeel greet, but Levy only look away. "What's with that manner? So uncute." Gajeel muttered. "I heard that!" Levy shout.

"Oh my, what a beautiful young lady here." Someone suddenly approach Erza. "Hands off." Erza quickly shoved his hand. "And, I hate playboy." Erza said with a monotone tone and flat face. "P-Playboy?!" That boy looks shocked and stoned. "Who is that guy anyway?" Erza muttered. "He's Loki. One of popular guys in here though. Might be shocked him you said he's playboy." Jellal answer.

"Titania is in here?!" One of the boys who just come ask.

"Y-You…. What's up with that pretty face?" The other one shuttered.

"How do you do, Titania? Ichiya-sama will be delig-"

"Don't say that dirty name in here! And you all don't flirt too!" Erza shout. "Huh? Erza know Ichiya?" Gray ask. "Ah right! You're not from our school after all. Then, let me explain first to make things easier!" Lucy explain.

Happy-sensei's Extra Lessons!

Okay! Let's explain now. Erza attend the same school with Lucy, Levy, and Juvia. She called 'Titania' and 'Fairy Queen' as her nickname because she's feared and really popular. She's strong and kind of scary though…. Every person that confessed to her was rejected coldly (yup, that's explain the misunderstand at ch.1). And the one that's flirting with her before is of course, the well known by everyone, Trimens! Yup, the one that was always with Ichiya. And in here, Ichiya is like in the anime… You know, attached to Erza with a creepy way…..

End of Happy-sensei's Extra Lessons!

Jellal looks annoyed seeing Trimens flirting with Erza, so he shoved the Trimens away. "Sorry but, hands off." Jellal glare. "Well, well. Let's get along now!" There's a sound of clapped hands. And there's shown a white haired girl with a cute smile in her face.

"Mira?" Jellal ask and Mira smile. "I'm joining since Jenny asked me to." She explain. "Jenny did? Well, I guess it can't be helped then." One of the Trimens, Hibiki smile and walk to Jenny. (NOTE: Jenny is one of the model too. She's shown in GMG too right? Model fight with Mira).

"Those two are…. Dating?" Erza ask. "Yeah." Jellal answer. "It's kind of creeping me out that a model dating with a playboy." Erza complain. "Erza! How is it? I hope you like the first day in here." Mira smile. "This shelter are too crowded because if _him._" Erza pointed at Jellal. "But you're the one that told me that it's alright to be in here." Jellal whined.

"Well I thought it would only be 3 or 4 people at most, not 7!" Erza shout and then sigh. "Don't you see how cramp the room is now?" Erza ask. "Well, it is cramped…." Jellal agreed. "Oh my…" Mira just realized it too. It _is _cramped. After all, it supposed to be 2 people's shelter. "Well, I guess I'll lead them to Gray's shelter. He stayed in 4 people shelter so it shouldn't be this cramped anyway." Mira smile.

"Jellal and Erza should stay here." Mira explain. "H-Huh? Me too?!" Erza ask, surprised. "It's your shelter after all." Mira nod. "W-Wait! I still want to talk with Er- Umph!" Levy's mouth was covered by Gajeel. "W-What the hell, Gajeel?!" Levy shouted. "I'll explain later. Just go along now." Gajeel explain, making Levy confused. "That demon matchmakers…" Gajeel muttered while looking at Mira, making Levy understand. "I never thought of it though…." Levy whisper to herself.

"Well then Erza, take care!" Lucy waved her hand.

"Juvia will meets Erza-san again tomorrow then." Juvia bowed.

"Have fun, Erza." Levy smirk.

**Erza's P.O.V**

After they all leave, I closed the door shut and sigh. Now I had to spend my time with this _guy _that I just found as the most annoying people for me. "I'll take the bed that was on the left." I choose randomly and quickly lay on the bed and sleep.

I woke up for after about an hour and half to saw Jellal on the other bed. He murmured something too softly that I can't hear it right. _"He's really cute when he's sleeping though….." _Wait, id that my thought? I quickly shook my head fast. "No way in hell!" I half-shouted. Suddenly, I could saw him looks uncomfortable and move a lot. Am I too loud?

And anyway, his face is red….. And he seems troubled to breath… I quickly check his forehead, "It's burning…" I whisper to myself. I searched for my thermometer. Yup, I bought it for safety. We won't know what happens later after all. I put it in the table and quickly went to call Mira.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

Jellal woke up to feel his head hurts, and the towel in his forehead. "Ah? You woke up now? Good then, check your fever with the thermometer in the table." Erza explain, making Jellal confused. "Fever?" He ask. "Yeah, seems like you're sick." Erza explain, making Jellal smirk. "Well Erza, what did you do when I'm sleeping?" Jellal ask, teasing.

Erza could feel her cheeks feels warm because of remembering what she thought about him before. "N-Nothing at all!" Erza shouted. "Really?" Jellal smirk. "Oh my, did I'm ruining something?" Mira smirk.

"N-Not at all!"

"Yes you do, a big one." Jellal answer.

"I said not at all!" Erza argue.

"Your face is red Erza." Mira smirk.

"No, it's not!"

"It's cute though." Jellal comment.

"Oh my, you two are too cute~ One more pairing to me!" Mira exclaim.

"No we're not! And what pairing do you mean?!"

Jellal sigh, "Don't you dare Mira." He warned. "Eh?! It's such a waste to abandon this pairing! I want to matchmaking you two!" Mira whine. "WHAT?! NO WAY!" Erza quickly refuse. "Eh?! Boring." Mira looks disappointed. "Whatever you say." Jellal sigh. "So about Jerza-" Mira tried again.

"Don't you dare." Erza and Jellal say in sync. "No way! One heart already?!" Mira looks happy. "Wha- it's coincidence!" Erza argue. "Yes we have one heart." Jellal answer. "Jellal! You're not supposed to agree right?!" Erza ask. "But it's the truth." Jellal look away as if nothing happens. "Then, I guess you two will be in the same team for tomorrow's event!" Mira grin. "….. Eh?"

_**Sooooo, what do you think about this one? I hope you like it^^ Sorry for any mistakes, English aren't my real language after all. Don't forget to leave your thoughts in the box below~ I'll answer it! I hope to get more reviews from you guys^^ And, I don't think I can update fast because I have TOO many stories and more request story from you guys. And don't forget school! IT'S KILLING ME! That's all^^ Look forward to the next chapter!^^**_

To Gruvia Rocks: Really? You read 'Camp Dragneel' too? It's good right? I love that story the most^^ It's the first story I read from LaynaPanda. And thanks for the compliment^^ I think this story I better than before too^^ Look forward to the next chapter alright?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Okay, I wanted to say sorry for my reaaaallllyyyyy late update! Just to tell you, my father won't let me touch my laptop in weekdays! Cruel right? Yeah, I know. Sorry guys, really. Luckily, today is holiday and I manage to pull it off…. Somehow…. You don't know how much I need a hand massage now -_- Now back to the story, I want to say a biiiggggg thank you to The Beast Of Fanfiction for favorites this story and , pink-bunny akatsuki, Joan Serene for following and favorites this story! You guys made my day^^ Now, enjoy this story!**_

**Third Person's P.O.V**

"So this is what Mira meant about 'event' huh?" Erza ask as she looks pretty irritated. "C'mon, it's going to fun!" Lucy smile as she pull Erza. "Wai-" Erza wanted to complain, but it's too late. Lucy jump into the pool with Erza. "Lucy!" Erza shout. "But if I waited until you agree, we're not going to play at all!" Lucy whined.

"Then you can just go by yourself!" Erza answer. "Whatever you say, c'mon! Levy and Juvia is waiting you know." Lucy swim into their direction, followed by unsatisfied Erza. "Levy! Juvia!" Lucy waved her hands while shouting, making the other two look at them.

"Lucy-san! Finally Erza-san wanted to go in!" Juvia smile. "As if!" Erza answer. "C'mon! What is bad about going into the volleyball event with Jellal?" Levy ask. "At least you're not going with Gajeel!" Levy complain. "Or Natsu." Lucy sigh. "Juvia is going with Gray-sama! Juvia can't wait at all!" Juvia jumped in excited feelings.

"Now that reminds me, Juvia won the volleyball match last year right?" Lucy ask and Juvia nod. "Well, anything about water is Juvia's world after all. It's no wonder." Levy smile. "J-Juvia aren't that expert…" Juvia blush while smiling. "Erza-san is better after all!" Juvia answer. "Well, I hope we can meet at the match then." Erza nod slightly.

"Then…. That means you agreed to go with Jellal~" Levy teased, making Erza blush. "N-No! It's just…." Erza try to reject it. "Juvia is curious." Juvia started to join in. "Why would Erza-san refuse Jellal-san that much? After all, it's not a normal thing…. Other girls would go 'Kyaa!' or something like that right?" Juvia ask.

"It's Erza we're talking about after all." Lucy sigh. "I agree." Levy answer. "What do you mean?" Erza glare. Luckily for them, Mira cut off. "For everyone in the camp! We're going to start the Volleyball Contest now!" Mira smile as she explain with a mic.

"The place is in the pool! But, be careful of cramp alright?" Mira warned. "I'm sooo going to ended this at my first time!" Erza complain. "Eh?!" Levy looks shocked. "The prize for the winner is one day off AND all-you-can-eat-cake buffet!" Mira explain, making Erza flinch, and the other girls gulp.

"H-Hey… Will Erza go easy?" Lucy whisper.

"I-I don't know…" Levy answer, sweat dropped.

"The contest didn't start yet, and Juvia already scared!" Juvia whined.

And then. Those three look at Erza. Erza's head was down so they can't see her face really clear. "Erza?" Levy call and come closer, but then walk back because Erza suddenly on fire. "I'M GOING TO WIN FOR SURE!" Erza looks totally determined while Mira smile innocently seeing Erza. "Don't tell me…. Mira planned this all along?!" Lucy ask. "I felt sorry for anyone that chosen to compete with Erza." Levy sigh.

"Jellal! If you hold me down, then you don't need to do anything. Understand?" Erza warned. "Alright, alright." Jellal sigh. After that, the match started. At first, it was Kagura-Lyon VS Lissana-Bixlow, Kagura-

Lyon won. After that, it's Kagura-Lyon VS Juvia-Gray, Juvia-Gray won.

Meanwhile it's Levy-Gajeel VS Sting-Yukino, Sting-Yukino won. After that it's Lucy-Natsu VS Sting-Yukino, Lucy-Natsu won. And at the same time, Rogue-Minerva VS Milliana-Orga, Rogue-Minerva won. Erza-Jellal VS Rogue-Minerva, Erza-Jellal won. And many more….. At last, it's Juvia-Gray VS Erza-Jellal.

"What Juvia feared really does come true…." Juvia sigh. "Jellal is pretty athletic…." Gray muttered. "Let's do our best, Juvia!" Gray smile at the 'hopeless' Juvia. Juvia looks at Gray with a blush, "_Gray-sama is expecting something from Juvia?!" _Juvia thought and…. "Juvia won't lose!" Juvia looks pretty determined now.

"Anyway, the last winner is going to win the all-you-can-eat-buffet-cake for one day and a day off!" Mira smile sweetly. "Demon." Lucy muttered. "I'm going to win this for sure!" Erza said as she's on fire. "Fire on water?!" Levy ask. "Well then, START!" Mira give a sign and Juvia push the ball with her half-strength, and the ball can't be seen because of it's speed.

Everyone looks amazed because Juvia haven't done that before, but Erza catch it with one hand. "Not bad." Erza compliment. "She stop Juvia's push with one hand?!" Juvia looks shocked. "Well then, our turn." Erza smile like a devil, making Gray shiver. Erza pass the ball to Jellal, "Screw up and you'll be the one that regret it." Erza warned.

"Okay, okay." Jellal chuckled and push the ball to Gray's direction half-heartedly… But the ball went pass the Gray. "T-Three points for Erza-Jellal pair!" Mira explain. "We've got our first point!" Erza said as she gets more pumped up. "Juvia will not lose." Juvia said as her fighting spirits suddenly have a shape. "JUVIA NEED TO WIN FOR GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia shout as she push the ball and Erza was about to catch it… Until…

_SPLASH! _The sound of someone drowning, making everyone's eye open wide. "ERZA!"

_**Hangcliff! Sorry guys, don't mean to. BUT, I'm in the middle of making the next chapter to make it up for you so don't worry. How is this story? Sorry if it's bad or stuff, I'm a busy person you see…. Don't forget to review! ^^ It helps a lot for me! Don't forget to leave me your thoughts. How? Easy, just tell me what you think in the box below. Give me your less than a minute time and I'll update faster! Oh right, don't forget to check my blog about fanfiction in my Bio alright? That's all! ^^ Look forward to the next chapter!**_

To The Beast of Fanfiction: Thank you^^ How did I do this time? I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter too! ^^ And sure, I'll update as soon as I can! I'm in the middle of making the next chapter by the way! ^^

To My-Name-Is-Simply-Angle: Thanks for the critics! I thought like that too at first you see…. Oh right, thanks for reviewing too! ^^ This story has a little problem with the reviews stuff so it helps a lot! ^^ If I remember correctly, I already explain it at the PM right? Maybe I didn't?

To Gruvis Rocks: I AGREE WITH YOU! Haha, you see… I'm best friend with matchmaking Mira! I'm so glad you stick with matchmaking Mira too! Really?! Camp Dragneel is the first Nalu I read! Guess we're the same then! ^^ I love that story a lot! We're the same I see^^ What do you think about this chapter? Look forward to the next chapter too! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I'm soooooooo sorry for my late update T^T I'm really sorry! . School, studies, homework, but it's Sunday luckily. And know what? Since tomorrow onwards, I have 1 week FULL of test T^T my school give no rest! And I just finished mid test last week too…. Sorry! I'll do my best to update, so don't hate the story! Now, please enjoy this story I made… And WOW! Many people in one time coming and favorite, follow, or reviewing this story! Thanks guys! ^^ Enjoy this story I made for like…. 2 days? In total, like 3 hours.**_

**Erza's P.O.V**

I felt dizzy as I woke up, and my eyes are still blurry. "Erza!" I heard someone called my name so I quickly open my eyes. "Thank goodness!" I saw a blonde girl beside me. "Lu…. Cy?" I ask. "Finally you're awake!" Levy sigh in relief. "This place is?" I ask. "It's your shelter. Geez, you make all of us worried!" Lucy answer. "What happened?" I ask.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

_**Flashback **_

"_**Erza!" Jellal shout, making everyone look at him. "Huh? Where is the scarlet haired girl?" One of the crowd ask. "Erza-san!" Juvia shout as she quickly swim to search for Erza. The pool is 4 meter after all, and it's big too. "What's wrong?!" Lucy ask to Gray who's still frozen in place. "Erza is… Suddenly she's drowning!" Gray answer and quickly stand at the ground. "I'll go look for the guard! He was in the Toilet at the moment." Gray explain as he quickly run.**_

_**After a while of searching, Jellal finally found Erza. "Hurry up and call Grandine!" Jellal ordered. "Grandine?" Lucy ask. "Natsu's mother. She's an expert of healing and health." Levy answer. As someone call for Grandine, Jellal carry Erza in 'bridal-style' to their shelter. Erza still fainted, and the groups went with Jellal, worried.**_

**End Of Flashback**

"…. And that's the story." Levy finished her explaining. "Grandine said it's just a cramp, but you really surprised us!" Lucy explain. "It seems that Erza-san swallow too much water, so Grandine-san told Juvia to tell everyone that Erza-san need to rest today." Juvia explain. "Well, I guess it can't be helped…. Rest for today alright, Erza? I'll told Kagura to come here and watch you." Lucy explain as she walk outside.

**Erza's P.O.V**

"Erza-nee?" I heard Kagura's voice outside the shelter. "Come in, it's me." I answer and I heard the door opened a little. "Are you alright?" Kagura ask, I could picture she was shocked that time. I nod, "Everyone makes too much fuss about it." I answer and I heard Kagura chuckled. "But, Jellal looks really cool that time!" Kagura explain.

"Really?" I ask. During this time, Kagura would tell me about it non-stop. Well, it's her habit, but I think it's kind of useful during this time. "Really! Erza-nee can't see it because you're a team with him! Everyone would go 'kyaa!' and stuff! Ah, but Lissana still pissed because Natsu lose it seems." Kagura explain.

"Lissana is? Now that reminds it, she's Mira's little sister right? Lucy told me about it." I ask and Kagura nod. "Actually, Lissana is in love with Natsu! You don't know how much she whined because she can't be a pair with Natsu. She cried until the whole pillow is wet! Even she makes a looks like _this _after a while crying and whining about it." Kagura answer and give me a weird look, of course I laugh.

Suddenly, the door was opened and I saw that 'irritating' person in here. "What are you doing? I thought the event is still continue." I ask. "Well, I've got a permission to stay here. Kagura, Lissana is searching for you." Jellal answer. "Oh right! There's still another event! Erza-nee, I gotta go. Bye!" Kagura bid farewell and walk outside. After the door was closed, I could hear Jellal sigh.

"What is it?" I ask. "How mean, and I skip the event because of you." Jellal teased. "Yeah, right. There's still a lot of girls around you that would ignore their pair for you." I answer. What? It's the truth. "What? You're jealous?" Jellal ask, smirk. "Wha- Of course not!" I quickly answer. Damn, today is hot and makes my cheeks red.

"Really? But you're flushing~"

"N-No I'm not! Today is too hot!"

"Eh?! I don't think so though~"

"I-It is!" I look away.

I could hear Jellal chuckled but I didn't look at that direction. "Like I thought, you _are _interesting." He was…. Smiling? That's the first time… "Wait a minute. What do you mean by that?" I glare at him. "What do I mean… Like I said." He smiled. Wait, he looks pretty match with that smile… WHAT AM I SAYING?!

"A-Anyway, just go with your fans. I'm not a kid so I can take care of myself too!" I ordered. "Such a bossy one, aren't you?" Jellal sigh. "Whatever!" I answered. "I'll go if you rest." Jellal decided. "I am! Now just go." I shooed him.

"No." He answered.

"What now?" I sigh. "I'll rest alright?"

"No, I'll go after you fell asleep."

"You're in here making me even harder to sleep!"

"Then, I won't go."

Ugh… What a stubborn person. "Fine!" I quickly cover myself with the blanket.

3.

2.

1….

"HOT!" I quickly catch some air. "This is summer you know. There's no one sleeping covered with blanket around this time." Jellal explained. "I know! I just forgot!" I answered and sigh. "There's no ending with you…."

"Finally you realized." He smile as if he doesn't have any fault. This guy… DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SPEND 3 MONTHS WITH HIM?!

_**Okay, I know. Rubbish. Sorry guys, I don't know why but my mood isn't that good recently T^T And sorry for short chapter! I'll make a longer one next time! . I hope…. Please keep supporting me like usual! Oh, and from now on, I'm planning to answer your reviews in PM because…. I'm scared I don't have enough time. Okay, that's all! ^^ Look forward to the next chapter that might have a new shipping I had in mine~**_


End file.
